Be my forever
by gleegirlforlife998
Summary: Renesmee is a senior in high school and finds out just what imprinting is. Follow her on the journey of finding love in her best friend and being a senior in high school. Life is bound to get crazy. Please read and review. Rated t to be safe.


**I am doing a new Twilight story and I really hope you all like it. This is about Nessie growing up and falling in love. I own nothing although I wish I did.**

* * *

RPOV

I slowly opened my eyes and set up as my alarm clock went off. Today was the first day of school and it was my senior year. So let me tell you about my life. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm half vampire and half human. My parents are Edward and Isabella (Bella) Cullen, but I call them mom and dad at home. Then I have my Aunts Rosalie and Alice, and my Uncles Emmett and Jasper. Then my Grandparents are Carlisle and Esme then the human ones are Charlie and Sue and Rene and Phil. Then there was my guy best friend Jacob who is a werewolf. Then I have my other best friend who was like me and her name is Ashley.

Ashley and I were doing dance together and our teacher was Rachel Jacob's older sister. So that is my life. Although I want Jake to be my boyfriend but I was working on that still.

Alice had my outfit out and ready for me. I was going to wear a light blue baby doll dress. Then I had little tan wages with a little flower by the toes on. I had my hair in ringlets and I had a white bag. I grabbed my phone off of my night stand were I had it plugged in lessening to music, and I slid it into my pocket of my white jacket.

I walked downstairs and walked to the living room. My mom was setting by my dad and Aunt Rose talking to her. Emmett and Jasper were playing some game, and Alice was talking to my dad. Then Esme and Carlisle walked in for the kitchen.

"Good morning, your foods in the kitchen and so if Jacob." Grandma told me.

"Ok thank you." I said walking into the kitchen and sat down at the island by Jake. He looked over at me and dropped his toast.

"Wow, you look good Nessie." He said. I started to blush and I heard my dad let out a growl. Then Alice called out to me.

"I told you." Emmett started to laugh and I blushed more as the family walked in. my mom came over to me and kissed my head.

"Leave her alone guys. You look very beautiful sweetheart." She said to me.

"Thanks mom." I told her then ate my pancakes. I could eat human food but I only like some things, but I need blood to.

"So Jake can you still take Nessie to school?" My mom asked him.

"Ya Bells, I can. Do I need to get her after to?" he asked my mom.

"If you could." She told him.

"Ya, what time Nessie?" he asked me.

"Around 4:30 well let's say 5:00 so I have some time to get ready after practice." I told him and put my plate in the sink.

"Why so late?" He asked me.

"I have practice, If you don't like it talk to your sister." I told him picking up my backpack and dance bag.

"No just asking. You ready?" He asked walking over to me taking my bags for me.

"Yes I am, let's go. See you all later." I call to my family.

"Have a good day." My mom called to me.

When we got out to the car Jake opened my door for me.

"Thank you" I said to him.

"Anytime Nessie." He said and then he shut the door and walked around putting my bags in the back of his car then he got in.

"Let's go" he said turning the car on and backing out.

Most of the ride we just talked about everything that was going on in our lives.

"So are you ready for Friday and Saturday Nessie?" He asked when we were almost to the school.

"I'm so ready" I tell him with a smile and he smiled back. Friday was my birthday, everyone thinks it will be my 18th birthday but really it is only my 7th birthday. I was so happy for it though. Friday after school I had a family party then after I was going with Jake to a party with all of the wolf and there girls. Which I was hoping is when Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend. Then we pulled up to the school and he parked in the parking lot.

"I will be here for you at 5:00 to pick you up." He said.

"Ok, thank you Jake." I said and got my bags then kissed his check and got out. I saw my friends and walked up to them. I waved at Jake as he left.

"Well what was that about?" Ashley asked as I came up to them.

"Nothing" I told them as they smiled.

"Right" Kayla said.

"Come on lets go to class." Ashley said linking her arms with ours and we all went off to class.

J&N

When lunch came I walked in to get my food with Ashley and we went to our table. When we sat down the rest of them were already there.

"Hi Nessie how was your summer?" Josh asked as we were setting down.

"It was good, yours?" I answered him.

"It was fun." He was the lead guy in our dance group. Plus he was a really good singer and dancer.

"Are you ready to be back at school for senior year and back to practice?" Kayla asked us.

"Yes" everyone said, and then looked at me.

"Nessie, what about you?" Kevin asked.

"Of course she is. She can get closer to her boyfriend's sister." Ashley said as they all laughed and I blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend… yet, plus I like her but not just because she is Jake's sister. Just because I have known her forever and she is like a sister to me." I told them all.

"Soon she will be your sister, well your sister-in-law." Ashley said and I smacked her arm. Just them Rachel walked up to all of use and sat by me.

"Hi you guys." She said as they all started to laugh.

"I'm taking it that I missed something." She said looking at me and I nodded my head at her. "Well ok then. Nessie are you still free tonight?" She asked me.

"Yes what time?" I asked her.

"About 6:00 to 10:00." She told me.

"Ya that will work, I will have Jake drop me off on his way home."

"Why" Kayla asked.

"I'm watching her kids tonight." Rachel and Paul had two kids and a third on the way but she was only two months along so not many knew yet. There was Kayden who just turned 5 a month ago and Makala who turns 3 in a week. So I was always watching them, but we all loved it.

"That is fun, how old?" She asked.

"They are 5 and almost 3, Kayden and Makala" she told them.

"Those names are so cute" Krista said.

"Thank you, I will see you all later" we said bye and she left.

"I didn't know she had kids." Jack said to me.

"Of course she would, she is married." Kayla said to her boyfriend and I smiled at them.

"Ya she doesn't like to bring up home life at school that much, but she is such an amazing mom to them." We all talked some more and then when the bell rang we all went to our next classes.

The rest of the day was boring and not much happened. We ended up having a welcome back assembly and after we all walked out. I went and got all of my things and grabbed my dance bag out of my locker. Then we headed off to our first practice of the school year.

* * *

**So I really hope that this is good and you like it. Please let me know and leave a review. It would mean so much. Thanks for reading. Depending on how much time I have I will update by next week. Although reviews will help me update faster. **


End file.
